The Everyman Project
by Imaginative Scribbler
Summary: Victory over Cicada is cut short when Caitlin mysteriously disappears at the end of the battle. Follow the team through their next challenge as Season 6 brings a new unseen threat to the team. Read on as Team Flash fights to counter this relentless foe with new struggles, new friends and new relationships.
1. Chapter 1

**Woo. NEW STORY! *trumpets playing in the background* This story has been brewing in my mind for a while and it's going to be my own story line for S6 of The Flash. Keep in mind, this will be very different from what is happening on The Flash this upcoming season. This story will NOT include anything that is happening with Crisis and will be its own mostly unrelated, standalone story. Its own timeline if you will. For this story, I will be changing details from the original to make it run for my story line. Hopefully this story is enjoyable for you all. I'm excited for it. **

**All characters and story belong to the writers, producers of The Flash, The CW and DC Comics. I do not own the rights to any of them, just the idea of this story is my own.**

**Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

**Chapter 1**

"We need a better plan." Barry muttered as he glanced at the map of Kolins Woods.

"I've got one." Nora spoke up from behind the team. "That can stop Cicada and Thawne."

The team looked at Nora questioningly. Caitlin was the first to speak up. "Let's hear it." The team nodded at that and offered encouraging smiles to Nora.

Nora straightened herself and confidently walked in front of the team. "First and foremost, we need to immobilize Cicada and give ourselves more time. Taking a page from Thawne's book, we need to target Cicada's power at the source."

"Grace." Barry concluded.

Nora nodded. "If we give Grace the cure, the Cicada that is here in present day will cease to exist. Well at least in this timeline anyway. If Grace never becomes Cicada, we halt everything that comes from that future. We don't have to destroy the dagger to stop Cicada; we don't have to become pawns in Thawne's plans. Thawne placed all his eggs in one basket banking on the fact that we wouldn't see through his plan. Thanks to Ralph and Sherloque, we are finally one step ahead of him. We can stop them both, 2 birds with one stone. "

"Okay fan-girl, sounds all simple on paper but how do you propose we ask for Grace's permission to take the cure with her being in a comatose state? She's not exactly in a situation to give her autonomy." Cisco spoke up.

"Our minds are connected. We can use the cerebral inhibitors and let me talk to her."

"Nora, she almost trampled you the last time you were in her mind space." Iris pointed out, rightfully concerned due to the history.

"There's a risk for everything, this is one that I'm going to have to take mom. We're running out of options and time. This mess that we're in right now is due to me. I need to make up for it." Nora stated.

"Nora- "Iris started.

"-Mom. I need to do this. Please. This may be one of the only times you get to treat me like an adult." Nora looked at Iris pleadingly.

Barry put an arm around Iris and rubbed her arm to ease her concerns. "Nora will have us to back her up." The team nodded at that. Barry looked at the team before stopping at Nora. "Let's stop Cicada. Once and for all."

* * *

"Okay everything is in position here." Cisco reported as he finalized the perimeters of the speed trap.

"We're ready here on standby." Iris loaded her gun as Caitlin transformed into Killer Frost and stood beside Cisco.

Originally Killer Frost was going to join Barry and the others to provide backup for the team as they confronted Cicada in the forest. But Caitlin opted to stay with the team in Star Labs last minute and have Ralph go in her place. Her instinct was telling her that her powers would be better used monitoring Cicada when she is in the speed trap rather than be out in the field. Caitlin had already showed Nora what to do with the cure, and she was ready to join them at any moment they needed her. Frost stood on the side on alert as Iris was pacing back and forth out of nervousness as they stood on the side listening to the team's updates.

"Here we go." Barry's voice echoed off the walls of the speed lab.

Iris and Killer Frost glanced at each other and nodded. Both gathered their composure and placed themselves in front of the speed trap.

"We found her, get ready." Barry updated a few moments later. Iris raised her gun as Frost lifted her hands. Armed and ready.

A few moments later. The team watched as a portal opened in the speed trap as it brought Cicada into their trap.

"We got her." Cisco shouted as he glanced up from his computer.

"Nora, you're up." Iris ordered, silently wishing her the best of lucks.

"Well, well, well. I didn't know I was coming to a party. I would have dressed more nicely." Cicada voiced sarcastically as she took in her surroundings. She focused her sights on Frost and smirked widely. "Care to join me for the fun?"

Frost smirked. "Sorry, you're the only one with the invite."

Cicada tilted her head as her grin widened. "Shame. Oh well, more fun for myself". The shield around the speed trap began to flicker as she activated her powers.

Cisco's eyes widened as he watched the strength of the force field drastically begin to drop. "90%...85%...seventy, oh boy. Guys hurry up. This won't hold her for long."

Ralph shared concern looks with Barry when they received the message and Barry looked at Nora with urgency. "Come on Nora, you can do it."

"55%...40%." Frost activated her powers around her hands as she listened to Cisco continue to count down.

"Come on Nora." Iris' grip on her gun tightened.

Cicada looked at the team tauntingly as she looked unfazed as the barrier continued to weaken. "Nineteen." Sherloque reached for the gun he placed aside and steadied himself next to Iris.

"She's almost there." Cecile stated as she connected with Grace's emotions.

"Well, you're running out of time." Cisco responded urgently. "Get ready." Cisco warned as he watched the force field drop to zero percent. He braced himself for the impact as Cicada's dagger released a force of energy that crashed through the weakened force field and propelled the team backwards. The members fell to the ground simultaneously releasing groans from the impact.

"Well that was fun. Now if you'll excuse me" Cicada crouched down and picked up the dagger before quickly exiting the lab.

Frost gathered her senses and got up on her knees. "Guys, are you okay?" She stumbled to her feet and assisted Iris to her feet.

"I've been better." Iris groaned as she raised her hand to her head. Iris looked up at the now empty speed trap. "She's gone." Iris whispered with despair.

"Vibe, open a portal outside Star Labs." Frost urged. Cisco, in his disorientated state, obeyed without question and opened a vibe for Frost. She stepped into the portal and appeared onto the pavement outside Star Labs. Frost glanced up at the sky and sees a fleeing Cicada. "Oh no you don't." Frost followed suit as she formed an ice path

"Frost, what are you doing?" Iris' questioned as Frost raced through the skies after Cicada.

"Giving our team more time." Frost accelerated herself even more as she started to gain ground on Cicada.

"Frost, wait. Don't go on your own. I'll go with you." Barry said in response.

"No. Flash, with Cicada's stupid dagger, you'll just become vulnerable. Stay behind and protect Nora and the others until the cure takes affect. I'm the only one that can take her on. I got this."

Barry clenched his jaw, willing his urge to go against Frost's orders away. Frost was right, him joining in the fight against Cicada would just give her extra ammo to use and that is the last thing the team needed. Although every part of him wanted to go and give Frost backup, he knew that this was a moment that he had to trust in his teammate's abilities. "Be careful."

Frost chuckled. "A+ pep talk. This isn't the first time I rumbled with cricket freak in the ring"

"Yeah and each time, it didn't exactly end well for you." Barry said bluntly.

Frost's eyes squinted at that. "Docking you down to a C- pep talk."

"Barry has got a point, no matter what, you're not a solid match for Cicada in- "

"-Geez should I just raise my flag in surrender." Frost grumbled.

"You didn't let me finish. You're not a match for Cicada in hand to hand combat. In order to take Cicada out, we need to take an alternate approach. Your greatest strength would be to use stealth and hit from afar. Take her by surprise and don't give her any opportunities to take a shot at you." Cisco clarified.

Frost hated to admit it, but they had a point. Her reputation hadn't aged well after taking many losses with this insect. Okay cricket freak. You want to play games? Let's play. "Copy that." Frost said as she fired an ice blast at Cicada.

Cicada was gaining great distance back to the cabin glanced backwards when she heard something quickly approaching her from behind. She narrowly dodged an ice blast and halted. She was greeted with a smirking Frost as she waved her hand at Cicada cheekily.

"Don't you know it's rude to leave without a proper greeting? Why the sudden rush to flee? Too scared to face me?" Frost shouted tauntingly.

Cicada approached Frost. "Ha, as if you are in any place to act all high and mighty after getting that beatdown."

"I hardly call it a beatdown since I'm right here. I think you're getting soft because you hardly fazed us."

Cicada glared at Frost's words. "I'll show you soft." Cicada released a blast of dark energy at Frost.

Frost dodged it skillfully, seeing the move from miles away. "So predictable. Come on Cicada, I'm getting bored with the same old tricks. Got anything new?" Frost rolled her eyes as she opened her mouth in a fake yawn.

Frost's nonchalant attitude only proved to tick Cicada off, and she fired multiple blasts in her direction. All which Frost glided elegantly around with ease. "Come on." Frost goaded at Cicada once more and glided down into the thickness of the forest. Cicada only feeling rage, followed like a puppet on a string and raced after Frost into the forest. Frost ducked behind a tree as Cicada raced past her without notice. Frost smirked as her irises shined bright blue. "Let's kick it up a notch" Frost said as she realised an ice breath. Thick fog started to billow into the forest, shielding everything from plain sight.

Cicada paused in place as she glanced around. The combination of fog and shrubbery made it almost impossible for her to see anything. "Hey Frost, why the sudden hiding? Too scared to have another beating from yours truly?" Cicada attempted to bait Frost out as she withdrew her daggers from her back.

"Oh, bug breath, I'm just livening up the battlefield. I'm far from hiding." Frost's icy voice echoed all around Cicada. "In fact, I'm right here." At that an icy blast hit Cicada hard from the left. "And here." Another blast from the right this time. "Oh, and right here." Cicada stumbled backwards as a large ice blast hit her from the front. Cicada swung her daggers in the front out of frustration and was met with only empty air. "Too slow." Frost teased as another blast was directed at Cicada's back. Cicada, now on her knees, groaned from the impact. "Such a coward." Cicada whispered darkly.

Frost scoffed. "Call me what you want, but I'm not the one on my knees."

Cicada gathered herself and stood tall. "Come and face me directly, if you have the guts to do so."

"Only because you asked so nicely." Frost responded as she dropped in front of Cicada with her arms crossed. Frost's eyes went bright blue as she released her arms and an intense wave of cryogenic energy forced Cicada back with such intensity that her impact broke several trees. Frost winced. "Ooh ouch."

The fog began to thin out and Cicada can see Frost clearly now. "Just a little bruise. I've faced worse."

Frost chuckled lightly. "Oh, I'm just getting started. I'm not even breaking a sweat."

"Sweat at this!" Cicada yelled as she sends two blasts from her hands.

Frost smirked as she quickly crouched on the ground and directed her powers at the ground. A large ice wall formed in front of her and shielded her from Cicada's attack with no trouble. Frost raised the ice wall up from the ground and broke it into chunks before firing the large shards at Cicada. Cicada jumped to the side but was greeted with an icy blast and tumbled onto the ground. Frost stepped closer. "You don't even know what I am capable of."

"Frost, what's the situation?"

"Oh, you know, just exterminating a bug." Frost updated Barry. "What's going on over on your side?"

"Grace agreed to take the cure, it shouldn't be much longer now." Ralph replied.

Cicada arose on her feet and touched her scar on her forehead figuring out the team's plan. "It's not going to work. I am inevitable." Cicada growled as she sent a wave of dark energy to Frost.

Frost's own blast met Cicada's blast one on one. "Why don't you just sit back as my friends get to work?" At that, she sent more power into her blast which began to push Cicada's back. Cicada growled and ended her blast before directing her dagger to the ground. The wave of energy knocked Frost off her feet, and she landed hard on the ground.

"Oof, damn cheater." Frost groaned as she watched Cicada start to fly away from Frost. "Not so fast." Frost sent a dead accurate ice shard at Cicada's leg, specifically at her triceps surae, her personal favourite. Cicada released a pained shout as her concentration was sent off course as she landed next to a cliffside. "Hurts doesn't it?" Frost stepped out from the shadows and arranged herself confidently in front of a kneeling Cicada.

"Not as much as this." Cicada raised a hand, but Frost was ready and released an ice blast forcing Cicada back against the cliffside.

"Frost, the cure is not working." Iris informed.

"The shard in her head, it's still part of the dagger. Its dark energy is enough to counteract the cure. In order to cure Grace, we must destroy the dagger." Sherloque stated as the only solution.

Barry closed his eyes with defeat. Thawne will forever be intertwined with him. "Frost."

"Yeah."

"Stop her. Nora and I will handle Thawne."

"You can count on me." Frost replied earnestly as she watched Cicada get back on her feet.

"Enough secret chatting. I'm getting tired of this." Cicada grunted as she sent her dagger straight at Frost.

"Frost!" Cisco yelled as he opened a vibe and sent through the mirror gun.

Frost caught it easily and fired a shot at the dagger. Cicada watched in shock as the dagger stopped in its tracks and began to disintegrate. "NO!" Cicada shouted as she charged at Frost.

Frost fired a continuous stream of energy at Cicada and pinned her against the rock side, disabling Cicada from any movement. "Times up cricket freak."

Cicada shook her head back and forth and roared with anger. However, time dealt the final blow as Cicada began to disintegrate. Frost not taking any chances continued her blast of energy at Cicada and watched as Cicada released one final cry before vanishing to dust. Frost only ceased her attack as the last of the dust cleared. "Cicada's gone. Good riddance." Frost confirmed to the team as she bent down to pick up the mirror gun.

"Good work Frost. Barry, Nora, Ralph and Cisco have gone ahead to chase after Thawne."

"On my way back." Frost said.

"See you in a few- "Iris' sentence was cut off short by static.

"Iris?" Frost's eyebrows furrowed with confusion before a rustle in the forest caught her attention. She glanced around the darkness to track any sudden movement. Frost now on alert encased her hands in frost and continue to dart her eyes back and forth. Frost turned at a noise from behind but was a step too late as she turned to be impaled in the abdomen with a sharp spear. "FROST!" Caitlin cried from inside as Frost brought up a hand to the spear. Before she could pull it out however, a charge of electricity surged through the chain connected to the spear and Frost cried out in pain and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Her body writhed uncontrollably from the surge and Frost felt her consciousness slipping as her blond locks were replaced by brunette.

"Target acquired." Shadowed figures reported as they surrounded Caitlin's now unconscious form.

* * *

_*Later at Star Labs*_

* * *

Barry and Nora flashed into Star Labs followed closely behind by Cisco and Ralph through a portal a second later. Frustration was clear on their faces as Thawne had slipped away from their grasps.

"Damn it, he got away. Again!" Barry removed his cowl off and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you think he meant by: see you at the next crisis?" Nora whispered with concern.

The team stepped into the Cortex. "Probably some twisted plot he's planned for the future." Cisco grumbled as he placed his glasses on the table.

Ralph looked at Barry. "What do we do now?"

"Guys, we have bigger problems." Cecile turned at their voices. Concern and fear were clear in her eyes.

Barry approached Cecile. "What's wrong?"

Before Cecile could respond, a portal opened as a distressed Iris stepped through.

"Mom?" Nora ran to her mother's side with worry.

Iris's right hand gripped tighter on the mirror gun. "Caitlin…Frost…something…someone…" Iris's voice shook considerably.

"Iris." Barry placed his hand on Iris' shoulder.

Iris lifted her eyes; tears clouded her vision as she whispered. "Barry. She's gone."

* * *

Quite a distance away from Star Labs, Caitlin stirred as she opened her eyes slightly only to be greeted with darkness. Her mind felt foggy, but Caitlin did her best to stay awake as she tried to grasp her surroundings. In the darkness, Caitlin could only make out an outline of the bed she was currently lying on and what appears to be a chair in a corner of the room. The only light that she can see came from the opposite side of a door. She attempted to move and only then did Caitlin feel the shackles situated around her wrists. Caitlin released a shuddered breath and did her best to hold in her fear. What's going on? At that moment, the door opened and Caitlin squinted from the bright light that flooded into the room. Heels clicking echoed off the floor as Caitlin was able to make out a silhouette.

Caitlin fought against her shackles and attempted to move backwards as multiple silhouettes stepped closer.

"Welcome Miss. Snow. We're glad that you're awake now. Let's begin."

**See you at the next chapter. **

**-V**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe the support that was given to the first chapter of this story. Thank you all for supporting by reviewing and reading. I really appreciate it. Heads up for today's update: ****I did throw in a couple of lines from episode 2 of Season 6 of The Flash. ****Hopefully this chapter will be enjoyable. **

**shorty1773, torish4, manticore-gurl071134, : Thank you, I hope you all like today's update. **

**Roswelllostcause: In due time. ;) **

**All characters and story belong to the writers, producers of The Flash, The CW and DC Comics. I do not own the rights to any of them, just the idea of this story is my own. **

**Feel free to write a review on your thoughts. **

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe you convinced me to do this again."

Barry's grin widened. "Oh, come on, you know you want to."

Caitlin struggled against Barry as he urged her towards the stage. "This is so much worse than last time because I am completely sober."

Barry grabbed onto Caitlin's hand and pulled her onto the stage. The audience cheered as they did so. "This will be fun."

The familiar tunes of Summer Nights started to play through the speakers as Barry handed Caitlin a microphone with a giant smile. "Barry, you're going to be the death of me." Caitlin muttered before taking the mic.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast. Summer lovin' happened so fast." Caitlin sang first, slightly more on tune due to being sober but not much better than when she was intoxicated.

Barry glanced at her while singing. "I met a girl crazy for me."

Caitlin smirked. "Met a boy cute as can be."

"Summer days drifting away to ah—" Barry motioned for Caitlin to join him in the song. "oh, the summer ni-." Barry looked over at Caitlin when she didn't sing along to see that Caitlin was no longer there. Barry furrowed his eyebrows. "Caitlin?" He turned his head all around to see where Caitlin had gone to. "Caitlin?". At that moment, the bar faded away and instead he found himself back in Star Labs' lounge. There on the balcony, he sees Caitlin leaning against the railing. "Hey, why did you take off?" Barry asked as he approached her. Caitlin turned around and Barry froze at the fear that was present on her face. "Cait? What's wrong?" Barry attempted to move closer to Caitlin only to find himself stuck in place; his feet were moving but the distance between the two remained the same. The distance started to grow when what seemed to be an imaginary force began to pull Caitlin away. Barry watched helplessly as Caitlin struggled against the unknown before reaching her hands in Barry's direction. "Barry." Caitlin whispered pleadingly before she was completely swallowed by the shadows.

"CAITLIN!"

Barry's eyes shot open as he forcefully sat up. His breath laboured as he glanced around the familiar setting of the lounge. One quick look at the clock indicated to him that it was around a quarter to 4 in the morning. Barry brought his feet off the sofa and onto the floor as he raised a shaky hand to wipe off the sweat that had accumulated in his restless sleep. For a moment, he sat motionless as his heart continued to race before getting up. His body moved on automatic. He picked and folded up the fallen blanket on the floor, poured himself a glass of water, checked his phone for any missed city activity, and made his way to the speed lab. This routine has been the same every night, tonight was no different.

* * *

Iris arrived a little after 7 and automatically walked to the speed lab knowing that Barry would be training at this time. He hadn't come home again last night, and Iris was getting increasingly worried for her husband. As predicted, Barry was sprinting laps in the speed lab when Iris arrived. "Barry."

Barry halted when he catches sight of Iris and gave her a small smile before reaching for his water bottle. "Morning."

Iris walked closer to Barry and handed him a towel. "Good morning. I brought you breakfast." Iris said as she raised a to go cup and a small bag as evidence.

"Thank you. I'll eat it later. I think I'm going to keep training." Barry gave a quick smile while he wiped away his sweat.

Iris' face dropped a little that. "Uh I got mine to go too. I was hoping we could eat breakfast together."

"Iris, I really need to train mo-"

"- Barry you've been training non-stop." Iris cut in.

"I need to get stronger and faster. I can't waste any free time I have"

Iris look at him incredulously "I don't think taking a 15-minute break is time wasted. Barry, I'm getting really worried about you."

Barry gave a confused look at Iris. "Worried about me?"

"Do you even have to ask that? Of course, I am worried about you. You didn't come home last night. In fact, I haven't seen you at home for weeks now."

"I've been busy with all the metas."

"Barry, you're driving yourself up the wall. Did you even get any sleep last night? Look, I know after Caitlin – "

"-I'm fine." Barry said abruptly.

Iris sighed. Barry has been like this every time someone mentioned Caitlin. "What I'm trying to say is that you don't- "

"-Don't what Iris? Get stronger, protect the city better? I'm doing what I supposed to as the Flash. I'm making sure that I'm ready for whatever happens the next time I'm on the field."

"And being exhausted is the way to do that?" Iris snapped back.

"Maybe you're okay with just sitting back but I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let someone get hurt under my watch."

Iris reeled back and looked at Barry with disbelief. The underlying message was loud and clear even if Barry didn't mean it.

Barry's eyes widened. "Iris. I didn't mean- "

"RISE AND SHINE! The early bird gets the metahuman. First alert on West Hastings and Howe St." Cisco notified loudly through the coms.

Iris wiped a tear before recomposing herself. "You should eat before you head out." Iris turned away from Barry and headed out the speed lab before Barry could get another word in.

Barry ran a hand through his hair. "Great job Barry. Way to put your foot in your big mouth." Barry grumbled as he used that big mouth to take a bite out of his bagel and headed to put his suit on.

* * *

"What's the situation guys?" Barry questioned.

"There's a live news broadcast on it right now." Ralph motioned to one of the flat screens.

"Breaking News! A large fire has broken out in the middle of Downtown that started roughly 15 minutes ago. Central City Fire Department are on scene as we speak doing their best to put out the flames. The source of the fire remains unknown as the fire started out of nowhere. Currently, 5 civilians are injured from the flames but are not in critical condition. No casualties have been reported. This has been Vicki Vale with the Central City Picture News; we'll keep you all posted."

"Okay, we'll go help out but I'm not seeing anything pointing at a metahuman."

"That's what I thought till I saw this. I accessed nearby camera footage and look at what I found." Cisco said as he commenced to playback a video.

Barry and Iris watched as multiple squirrels passed the camera, squirrels on fire, to be exact.

Iris' jaw dropped. "Are those squirrels on fire?"

Nora nodded. "We're looking at arsonist squirrels…never thought I would say that."

"So, either there's a new species of squirrel I don't know about, or we're dealing with a metahuman that is creating…fire squirrels" Barry said.

"That's weird and that's coming from me." Ralph pointed out.

"Okay, let's get onto the scene to see what's going on and help out as best as we can."

"We'll keep you posted if there are any more news." Iris notified as she sat down at the main computer.

Cisco opened a vibe as Team Flash stepped through.

"Nora and Cisco, you two go help out the fire department to help any civilians and contain the fire." They both nodded at Barry and headed off towards the fire.

"Ralph, let's see if we can trace down any leads on our fire whatever."

Ralph's nose twitched. "I do love myself a mystery."

"Another fire has been reported. 5 blocks from your current position." Iris keyed in.

"On our way." Barry responded as he grabbed onto Ralph and flashed them to the location.

A small-scale fire had begun next to a couple of apartment buildings but was relatively small compared to the other one.

"I'll handle these embers; you look around to see if you can find the source." Ralph stated as he began to flatten out his body and laid on one of the fires.

Barry nodded and flashed around the perimeter. His attention caught by a flock of birds, ablaze birds to be exact, flying past him. Barry ran in the direction the birds came from and was met with a human-sized, lit on fire, body with a fox-shaped head."

"Ah Flash, was wondering how long it would take you to appear."

"Sorry, I do think this is the first time we've met." Barry approached closer with caution.

"Right, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? You can call me Fire-Lord."

"Well, you do know that your little friends are causing quite the catastrophe in Central City."

"Apologies, you see I have a fascination with the way fire burns. It intrigues me so. How easily one spark can build upon itself is truly inspiring."

"I'm ordering you to stop."

"Hmm, afraid I can't do that." At that, Barry watched as the size of Fire-Lord begin to grow. Barry stumbled back as he continued to grow to the size of a small apartment. Barry needed to find a way to put out the flame, maybe cool it down somehow. Barry couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to have Frost at this point.

"BARRY!" His mind cleared as he watched a large wave of flames heading in his direction. Before Barry had the chance to react, a large blur placed itself in front of him covering him from the flames. It was Ralph who had shaped himself in a large shield to protect Barry. "Ralph!". The flames had died down and Barry crouched down to a deflated, unconscious Ralph. Barry looked up to see that Fire-Lord had used the fire as a distraction and had vanished. "Ralph is injured."

* * *

"Ow. Ow. OW! Geez Nora, you think you could use a gentler hand." Ralph winced as Nora attempted to apply burn salve onto his chest.

"Sorry, I'm use to inspecting dead bodies."

"Oh, wow I'm glad that you're inspecting a live body right now." Ralph remarked sarcastically.

Cisco stood on the side of Nora. "You lucky you're not a dead body right now." Cisco turned towards Barry. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, I lost my train of thought."

"You lost your train of thought?" Cisco questioned suspiciously.

"What do you want me to say Cisco?"

"You know, it's okay. It's just a third-degree burn. It's only going to make me hotter." Ralph attempted to ease the tension.

"I'm just wondering what exactly could have distracted you when you were on the forefront of a metahuman."

Barry shrugged. "I messed up. It won't happen again."

"It already happened. In fact, this is the third time you've got distracted on the mission and compromised your position in the last 2 weeks."

"I have a lot on my mind okay?"

"No, it's not okay, not when it compromises the team. You've been like a glass cannon lately. Being risky, cutting corners. Ever since Cait-"

"-This has nothing to do with her." Barry cut Cisco off.

Cisco scoffed. "Look at yourself, you can't even bear to hear her name. What? Is Caitlin taboo now? Are we not allowed to speak or think about her? Act like she doesn't exist?"

Nora's eyes darted back and forth. "Guys."

Cisco ignored Nora. "She has everything to do with this."

"I'm not going to listen to this." Barry said as he walked to the door.

The door slammed shut from a small vibe blast. "No, we are discussing this." Cisco said seriously as Barry turned to face him. "You think you are the only one grieving Caitlin? You think you are the only who misses her?"

"Shut up." Barry warned.

"You think these last 6 months haven't been difficult on all of us?

"I said shut up!"

"NO! You weren't the only one who lost Caitlin. WE DID! I lost my best friend too, Barry. Her disappearance however doesn't excuse you from snapping at us and acting as though you were the only one who was affected.

"It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't. Because until further notice, you're cut off from any missions."

Barry's eyes widened. "Excuse me? You don't get to decide that on your own."

"Our lives are placed on the line when we are out there. We can't afford to be distracted. Just putting on the suit doesn't make you the Flash. It's a privilege, not a right."

"That's not your call to make."

"I didn't. This was a team decision."

Barry blinked rapidly as his brain processed that statement. Barry turned towards Nora and Ralph who busied themselves with Ralph's burns. "Iris?" Barry looked at Iris for a sign of denial, but Iris didn't waver and looked back at Barry.

"Yes, we decided as a team."

Barry looked at Iris with betrayal. "I can't believe this." Barry said with disbelief before storming out of Star Labs.

"Dad." Nora attempted to stop her dad but was stopped by Iris who shook her head.

"Let him go."

* * *

Joe found Barry sitting back on his chair staring up at the ceiling in his forensics lab. "Hey."

"Hey." Barry greeted back without lifting his head.

"I was going to grab some Big Belly Burger for dinner and wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"You sure? Not even some fries?"

"Joe, you could just drop the act and admit that you're checking in on me because you talked to Iris."

Joe sighed and pulled out a chair to sit on. "Okay, I am checking in on you because I talked to Iris, but I can still get you fries if you wa-"

Barry ran out and back before Joe could finish speaking with two bags of Big Belly Burger and placed both on his desk.

"-nt me too…never mind. Thank you."

Barry shrugged and watched as Joe pulled out a burger. "Were you part of the team's decision to bench me?"

Joe nodded and placed his burger down. "I'm not going to lie to you. Yes, I was."

"Why?" Barry asked calmly.

"Because you're not you Barry. You're placing yourself and the team at risk by charging in when your head is unclear. Those guys in that lab depend on you for leadership and guidance and to be frank, right now, you're just not in the mind space to do that."

"I'm fin- "

"Barr. Look at yourself, you're not fine. You're overworking yourself to death. All your files in the precinct have been completed to the next year. You've been training to god knows what hour." Joe stood up and walked next to the whiteboard and pulled down the hidden board that Barry used for his mother's case. "And this." Joe scanned the board, seeing multiple missing women cases, organized by date and location. Iris told me that you haven't been coming home, are you even catching enough sleep?"

Barry grasped his hands together. "I can't sleep."

"Barr, you need to give yourself a break."

Barry shook his head. "No. Joe. You don't understand. I. Can't. Sleep. When I sleep, all I see is Caitlin. The more I sleep, the more vulnerable I am to see her" Barry ran a hand through his hair. "Sometimes it's a memory that we've shared. Sometimes, they are scenarios that I could see becoming new memories between the two of us. It always ends the same though, I see her and she's…scared…and I want to help her, but she always slips away from me before I can get to her." Barry's grasps his hands tighter. "I can't help her."

Joe propped himself against the table next to Barry. "Barry, we'll find her."

Barry looked at Joe with hopeless eyes. "How? We don't even know if she's al-" Barry closed his eyes, not willing to finish his sentence.

"No, we don't but we have to hold on the hope that somewhere out there Caitlin is strong like she always is."

Barry nodded slightly.

"Plus, you can't help her in this state Barry. She wouldn't want you to and you know damn well that she would be scolding you and voting for you to be off the missions too."

"Yes, Dr. Snow would." Barry could practically hear her voice.

"She needs you. We need you. Central City needs you. You Barry, the whole and real you." Joe voiced sincerely.

"I don't know how to do that. I thought putting in all my efforts to committing to gain strength was the solution but that was a distraction more than anything." Barry admitted.

Joe reached into the inner pocket of his suit and pulled out his badge and Barry's emblem. He placed both on the desk in front of Barry before pointing at the picture frames Barry had on his desk. One was holding a picture Cisco captured last Christmas of Joe, Barry and Iris laughing while holding cups of Grandma Ester's eggnog. The other was taken by Cecile of Caitlin, Barry, and Cisco in laser tag gear with wide grins as they looked directly at the camera. "You have strength right there. These pictures, our badges, your emblem. They're symbols of the strength we're charged with to get back out there. They are reminders that we have people behind us believing in us. That is all we need to be ready when the call of duty comes." Joe placed a comforting hand on Barry's shoulder. "Barr, you have resilience and the greatest strength. No training is needed for that."

Barry smiled gently at Joe's reassurance. Barry could always count on Joe to have the right words to say.

Joe smiled back before standing up and grabbing one of the Big Belly Burger bags. "Baby Jenna beckons me but I'm just a phone call away. I'm always here, Barr."

Barry nodded and reached for a fry, finding that his appetite was back after talking with Joe. "Thank you, Joe."

"Anytime." Joe stated and headed towards the door. He halted, turned around and grabbed his badge and Barry's emblem off the desk. "Oops. Don't want to forget these. Especially this one." Joe said as he waved Barry's emblem. "Cisco would kill me. He barely let me borrow it."

Barry looked at Joe with awe. "You just knew beforehand that you were going to need it?"

"Call it a dad's intuition." Joe winked at Barry. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night." Barry was left to his own thoughts. His team was right, he hasn't been himself these last couple of months and he needs to be better when the call of duty comes. Call of Duty. Call of Caitlin. Whenever it comes, he will be ready for both.

* * *

Distances away in an unknown location; in a mysterious lab. The sound of a flat-line rang off the walls.

**See you at the next chapter.**

**-V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another update...ugh so overdue. I'm so sorry. However, I hope it is still an enjoyable read. Thank you for the continued support for this story. Oh and Happy New Year to everyone. **

**Roswellostcause: Guess we'll just have to wait and see about Caitlin. **

**stars90: Thank you for the kind words. **

**Aguus Everlak: Thank you. Yes. Let's support both of our female main cast. **

**Specks10: Thanks for reading this story. I hope you like this chapter as well. **

**starevelasting: Thank you for the review. I thought it would be interesting to have Caitlin be missing for an extended period of time and I'm glad that it has been well received.**

**torish4: Hope you like this one. **

**manticore-gurl071134 : I have continued. :) **

**All characters and story belong to the writers, producers of The Flash, The CW and DC Comics. I do not own the rights to any of them, just the idea of this story is my own.**

**Note: Italicized words are indicating a flashback.**

**Feel free to write a review on your thoughts**

**Chapter 3**

"Caitlin, come on. Come on sleepyhead. I want to get some coffee before we head to Star Labs." Caitlin opened her eyes slightly from the movement of being jostled by Barry's hand shaking her shoulder. Caitlin released a loud groan as she buried her head in her pillow and placed an arm over her head.

"Five more minutes."

Barry chuckled at Caitlin's grumpiness. "You know for someone who is usually so put together, you really are not a morning person."

Caitlin reached blindly around her in search for her comforter to place over her head but was stopped by Barry's hand. She felt the comforts of her bed dissipate away from under her and found herself standing upright in her bathroom. She threw a glare at Barry as he grinned widely and held up her toothbrush. She grumbled under her breath but grabbed the toothbrush, placed a dollop of toothpaste on, and begrudgingly start brushing her teeth.

"Remind me to not invite you to any sleepovers anymore." Caitlin mumbled as she continued to brush her teeth.

"How about I get you your coffee as compensation for your generosity?"

Caitlin bent over the sink and spat out the toothpaste. "And a cinnamon bun."

"That's pushing it."

Caitlin remained silent and just batted her eyelashes at Barry. Barry snickered at that. "Fine. You better get cleaned up. Don't want to scare anybody on the streets with how you look like right now."

Caitlin squinted her eyes. "Screw you."

Barry let out a loud laugh as he winked at her. "Hurry up." Caitlin stuck her tongue out at Barry before pushing Barry out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"You finally got her out of bed?" Caitlin could hear Cisco asking from behind the closed doors.

"Yeah no thanks to you." Barry replied.

"Hey, we don't all have speed healing. Plus, the curls were just not cooperating today."

Caitlin rolled her eyes at that. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, Caitlin!" Cisco yelled from the other side of the door. Caitlin paused from washing her face as she laughed out loud. Cisco knew her all too well.

Fifteen minutes later, Caitlin was ready and locking her door while stifling a yawn.

"Should I drive since Caitlin wants to carry on the persona of Sleepy from The Seven Dwarfs?"

Caitlin was too tired to argue and handed her keys over to Cisco without too much fight. "You're the one who was adamant on watching- "Caitlin released another yawn. "-as many Harry Potter movies as we can in one night." Caitlin finished as she wiped the tears her yawn evoked.

"Well we couldn't watch Harry Potter without watching Gary Oldman as Sirius Black and we had to watch Hermione's freaking glow up in Goblet of Fire and-." Cisco argued.

Caitlin released another yawn as she tuned out Cisco's rambling.

Barry chuckled as he watched Caitlin drowsily following Cisco as he remained oblivious to the fact that Caitlin was no longer listening to him fangirling over the wizarding world. "Let's hurry and get some coffee into Caitlin's veins before she become Grumpy."

"We need to plan another day to finish the remaining movies." Cisco said as he unlocked the car.

"I'm free tomorrow." Barry said, he opened the passenger side door and pushed back the seat before climbing into the back seat of the car.

Caitlin felt a shiver ran up her spine as she felt the presence of someone watching her. Her sleepiness shaking off immediately as she turned around and her eyes darted around the parking lot only to find it empty.

"Caitlin?" Cisco directed a concerned look at Caitlin.

"I thought I—never mind. Must have been my imagination." Caitlin said as she got into her car.

A shadowed figure continued to watch the team as Cisco drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

At Jitters, Caitlin sat at a table as she waited for Barry and Cisco to get their order. Another chill ran through her and she glanced around the coffee shop. Once again, something felt off.

"One double Flash with a dash of cream and lots of cinnamon." Cisco placed a to-go cup in front of Caitlin. "What's wrong?" Cisco questioned as Caitlin continued to look around her.

"I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched." Caitlin said quietly.

"I'm sure it's your imagination. Besides it's not like we would have trouble with our you know what." Cisco whispered back.

"I guess." Caitlin nodded as she dropped her guard a little bit.

Barry came to the table appearing to be on a phone call but gave a confused look before hanging up. "Iris isn't picking up. She's usually up by now."

"Maybe she's away from her phone." Caitlin reasoned as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Maybe, but that's a little weird for her since she is pretty much attached to her phone to stay updated on news for both us and her job."

"Let's head to Star Labs to check in with her." Cisco said as he held open the door for Caitlin and Barry.

A shadowed figure followed suit as the team exited.

* * *

"Woah, why is it so cold?" Caitlin rubbed her hands over her arms as they entered Star Labs.

Cisco shrugged "I don't know. I'm pretty sure I paid for the utilities last week."

The team walked into the Cortex and their eyes widened simultaneously as they took in the sight of the ice-covered walls. In the middle of the Cortex laid Iris, Ralph, and Nora, blood pooling around them.

"Oh my god." Caitlin exclaimed as she ran over to the three.

"IRIS!" Barry kneeled next to Iris and gathered her carefully into his arms. "No. No. Hey wake up. Iris. Come on!"

"You're only just getting blood on your clothes." A cold voice spoke up from the shadows.

The three faced the direction of the voice and watched as Frost stepped out from the shadows.

"Frost?" Caitlin whispered in horror. "You did this?"

Frost lifted an icicle spear that was covered with blood. "I just wanted to have some fun. It isn't my fault that our friends are so breakable."

A weak cough caught the team's attention as Iris stirred slightly in Barry's arms. "Iris." Iris opened her eyes but winced in pain. She looked around before her eyes locked on Caitlin and widened with terror. Iris released a gasp as she lifted her arm gently and pointed at Caitlin. Panic plastered on her face. "You." Iris said weakly.

Barry looked at Caitlin accusingly. "How could you? I thought you were my friend."

"What?" Caitlin questioned confusingly. She glanced at Cisco for clarity, but he too was terrified and backed away from Caitlin. "Guys?"

"Stay away from us. Frost." Barry said, warning her as he held Iris closer to him.

"Frost?" Caitlin glanced down and found long blond locks in replacement of her normal brunette. She lifted her hand to find it grasping onto the blood drenched icicle. "Wait, I didn't- "

"Murderer." Barry said harshly. He placed Iris gently on the floor and stood in front of Caitlin.

"Barry, it's me. Caitlin." Caitlin pleaded as she inched backwards from Barry.

"This is your fault. You're not our friend."

"Bar- "Caitlin gasped out as Barry phased his hand through Caitlin's heart.

"Her vitals are spiking." A voice echoed off the walls of the Cortex as Caitlin's vision started to blur. The setting of the Cortex began to fade as her surroundings turned to black. She caught glimpses of a white bright light before her vision cleared to a room, an all too familiar room. "No." Caitlin looked around in horror as she found herself in the same room that Zoom had held her captive.

"Welcome back Caitlin."

Caitlin stumbled back as Zoom stepped out from the shadows. "No. You're dead. This isn't real."

"Speaking of dead." Before Caitlin could react, she felt something pierce through her from behind. Caitlin gasped out and fell to her knees. Heels clicked from behind her as someone crouched in front of her.

"Much better." Earth-2 Killer Frost sneered as Zoom roared with laughter from behind.

The scene faded in front of her before clearing to the entrance of the Pipeline in Star Labs. Caitlin smiled as she saw the back of the man she loves. "Ronnie?"

"How could you?" Ronnie cried out as he turned around. Caitlin's eyes widened as she watched Ronnie begin to burn up.

Caitlin rushed forward but a blast forced her backwards. "Why did you let me die Caitlin? I thought you loved me?"

Caitlin started to cry. "I do. I do love you- "

"LIES! You wouldn't have let me die if you did." Ronnie said before being consumed completely by the flames of the blast.

"NO!" Caitlin screamed as the particle accelerator exploded and the force sent her flying. She landed on her back hard and she slowly sat up. Her surroundings have changed again this time in the heart of downtown. Caitlin felt her breath caught when she realized she was sitting in a pool of blood. She stood up hesitatingly to the sight of rows of bodies surrounding her. Caitlin took in the sight with distraught before her eyes landed on familiar costuming. She kneeled and her hands shook as she looked down at the body. "Barry?" "Barry's lifeless eyes stared back at her. "Barry, this isn't funny. Come on." Caitlin pleaded as she tried to hold back her tears. "Somebody please help!" Caitlin cried as she checked around for signs of life. Something catches her attention from the corner of her vision. She gasped in fright as she catches sight of a line of bodies leading from Barry. Each one a face she recognized: Cisco, Iris, Ralph, her mom, Kara, Felicity, Professor Stein. "What's happening? No. No."

"Caity, this isn't real." A voice spoke from behind her.

Caitlin lifted her head and turned around at Frost's voice. "Frost?" She stood up shakily to her feet. "What's going on?"

"They're playing with you." Frost raised a hand and sent a blast at Barry. His body vanished before her blast could make contact.

"Who?" Caitlin

"Come on Caity, remember. All of these are just illusions made by them to provoke a reaction out of you."

"Wha- "Caitlin's eyes widened as something in her mind finally clicked as memories raced back to her. Memories of the last couple of months: the countless experiments, the times she was probed and tested on her maximum limits, the simulations she was placed in to test her reactions. As soon as her mind made the connection, a memory manifested around her and Frost, the memory of her first day here.

_Caitlin struggled as two guards each grabbed an arm and hauling her off the bed. She attempted to shake them off, but her actions were in vain as she was helplessly dragged into what looked like a large laboratory. The guard on her right locked her cuffs to the table before releasing her and exiting the room. _

_For the most part, the room was bare and painted a pale gray. There were two computers on the side with a large filing cabinet plus the metal table that she was placed on. The walls were bare other than a large mirror that sat in the middle of the left wall. Her jaw clenched as she directed her attention at her reflection banking on the probability that it was two-way glass. "What do you want?" _

"_Clever. Always a desired asset. Of course, we expected nothing less from you Dr. Caitlin Snow. Apologies for the abrupt intrusion but time is of the essence and every minute that passes is a minute wasted." A shrill voice was emitted from an intercom. _

"_A minute wasted from what exactly?" _

"_With due time, but just know that you are very valuable to us, Miss. Snow." _

_Caitlin resisted the urge to wince with discomfort at those words. "And who may I be speaking to?" _

"_Oh, how rude of me. My name is Angora Lapin. Pleasure to meet you." _

"_No, it really isn't." Caitlin said back harshly._

"_Hmm, maybe you'll be more agreeable after some rest." At that, Caitlin's vision wavered as she began to see spots. She shook her head to try shaking off the inevitable but found exhaustion begin to sink in and laid her head down. "Good night Caitlin." Caitlin last heard before being greeted with darkness._

"Lapin." Frost nodded at Caitlin. "This is a simulation. Another test of hers." Frost nodded again.

"I've hold her and her goons back as much as possible in order to talk to you, but I don't know how long we have. We aren't exactly at full strength from her constant examinations these last couple of months. Are you okay?"

"I felt them watching me…those visions-." Caitlin shivered. "-they felt so real."

"They seem to be getting better with each illusion, each more realistic than the last."

Caitlin closed her eyes as she felt overwhelmed with fear. Frost placed a hand on her shoulder. "They weren't real. None of this is. The team don't hate you; they love you. Earth-2 us and psycho freak Zoom are 10 feet under. Ronnie never blamed you for what happened. He died to protect you. Our friends are out there, and we need to stay strong."

Caitlin nodded and did her best to pull herself together. "What do we do now?"

Frost crossed her arms. "Keep fighting. I think they are targeting your deepest fears probably to activate and assess our powers. But now that you are aware of what is going on, you can fight back and provide them with less information. I can't hold them back much longer. Remember. Fight back Caity." Frost said as a final encouragement before she vanished. In her place was Cisco, wearing his Vibe suit.

"It's over Caitlin."

Caitlin recognized her surroundings immediately. This was the showdown between Cisco and herself when Frost was sided with Savitar. "Caitlin is dead." Caitlin found herself saying as she straightened herself in front of Cisco.

"Not to me."

Before she could stop herself, she directed an ice blast at Cisco while Cisco sent a vibe blast towards her. Their powers clashed in the middle, fighting to take over the other. Caitlin felt a thrill run through her as she watched the struggle on Cisco's face. I can take him. Caitlin reeled back from those thoughts. No. This isn't me.

"This isn't you Caitlin." Cisco tried to break through to Caitlin.

It's not. Caitlin agreed but she found herself saying otherwise. "It is now." No! It's not. Caitlin screamed internally as she watched her own blast gaining over Cisco's. Please stop! She felt herself smirk as she directed one last wave of energy at Cisco. Caitlin watched helplessly as Cisco tumbled back from the blast. His scream echoed off the walls as he raised his arms which were now encased in ice. Cisco scream worsened as his hands began to crumble.

Cisco. No. What have I done? Caitlin felt her heart rate increase as she watched her best friend bawl. _Fight back, Caity. _Caitlin blinked at the echo of Frost's words. Wait. This isn't real. She took a breath and calmed herself. As soon as she did that, Cisco vanished, and a wave of bright light hit her. When the light dimmed down, Caitlin found herself in her mother's lab. A distressed groan caught her attention as she glanced downwards to see Nigel, her mother's worker who she met when she first approached her mom on her powers, crawling away from her before stilling.

"Caitlin! What did you do?!" Her mother said, in a distressed tone from behind her.

Caitlin faced her mother. "You aren't real." Caitlin said before walking through her mother.

In a laboratory like the one Caitlin was first brought to on her first day. Caitlin was strapped down on a metal table with multiple wires connected to her head. On the other side of the two-way glass, a woman stood with her arms crossed as she continued to observe Caitlin.

"Ma'am, it seems that the subject has stabilized and is no longer responding to the stimulation."

Lapin smirked widely. "How impressive. She is aware and is fighting back. What a little trooper she is. Well what are you gawking at me for? Continue the experiment, increase the stimulation."

The worker looked sheepishly at his feet. "With all due respect, the subject has been in this simulation for over an hour. Her vitals have been spiking and dropping like a yo-yo and that places immense stress on the brain and the heart especially due to the extended time. It is not advisable to continue- "

"-I said continue. This metahuman is different from the others. Her biological inheritance of her powers not only has provided valuable information but gives her immense durability. She can take it."

"Is it worth the risk? Like you said, she is very valuable in your research. We have terminated an increasing amount of metahumans over the last month. One just flat-lined a couple hours ago. This subject's metabolic rate has been severely slowed and her regenerative powers are not at their maximum due to our consistent experimentation. If we continue, the probability of a lethal cardiac arrest is high."

"Then what are you suggesting we do since you clearly have more knowledge than me?"

The worker gulped deeply at Lapin's cold sarcasm. "Give a day or two for her to rest before we continue."

The eerie silence made the worker uncomfortable as he gave nervous glances at Lapin, waiting patiently for her response.

Lapin breathed deeply before giving a dark smile. "Well we wouldn't want to lose our precious snowflake. We'll stop for today."

The worker gave out a small relieved breath before nodding. "Right away."

"You know it takes great assertiveness to speak against me."

"Uh thank you."

"It's not a compliment." Lapin inched closer to the worker. "Just know that if you defy my orders again or if our subject here does die, I will personally make sure that you will take her place. After all, a control group can be valuable in my research" The worker's eyes widened. "Have I made myself clear?" The worker nodded, and Lapin smiled. "Good. You're dismissed. Do make sure our subject here is brought back to her cell."

* * *

Caitlin sat in the corner of her bed as she gathered her knees tightly to her chest. Exhaustion have worn down her body and although she had won the battle today, she felt more lost than ever. This wasn't her first simulation but facing her worse fears, fears she didn't even know she had, tore at her already wavering will. She cursed at her weakness but was too tired to fight the tears and let them fall. Her tears drew her eyes shut and Caitlin surrendered to her body's need for sleep.

No dreams greeted her tonight.

**See you at the next chapter.**

**-V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back with another update. Although, I have a general idea of where I want this story to go, I still struggling with penning it together. Sorry for the wait. Hopefully, it is an enjoyable one. Teaser for this chapter, an old character is brought back but i changed how we previously saw him. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter.**

**XWF1000: Lapin is solely for this story alone, I have no idea who the leader of Blackhole will be for the TV show. :)**

**Roswellostcause: Frost will always have Caitlin's back. :)**

**manticore-gurl071134: Thank you, hope you like this chapter.**

**Tdsnowbarry: Sorry for the wait but thank you for the kind words.**

**CookieMonster016: Hope you enjoy this update.**

**All characters and story belong to the writers, producers of The Flash, The CW and DC Comics. I do not own the rights to any of them, just the idea of this story is my own.**

**Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

**Chapter 4**

Month 1: Day 1:

Caitlin sat legs crossed on the corner of her bed furthest from the door in silence as she discussed with Frost different escape options. "We have to figure out a way to disenable the meta dampeners in the building." "Well considering we don't even know where the main control room is, I think that will be near impossible to do." Caitlin nodded reluctantly. "We're so exhausted by the time that they are finished with us that we just blackout before getting a chance to really see the layout of the building."

"What if we- "Caitlin's line of thought was interrupted as her door slammed open and a guard stepped in. "Wait, you all just did a session, can't you give me a break?" Caitlin argued and pressed her back against the wall as the guard approached closer.

"It's not time for another session, we're relocating you to another cell." The guard stated briefly as he hauled Caitlin roughly off the bed.

"Why?" The guard remained silent. Caitlin decided to just follow him rather than resisting. She made sure to jot down mental notes of the layout as they traversed to her new cell. After travelling down a couple flights of stairs and down a few halls, the guard stopped in front of a clear door.

"Okay, brat, you have a new roommate." The guard spoke but not towards Caitlin but seemingly to someone else which intrigued her curiosity. "You killed off the last one already? Aww man, kind of liked him." Caitlin turned frigid as she recognized the voice. The guard unlocked the door and pushed her in. "Good luck, he's an annoying one." The guard whispered before shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, what kind of hell is this? Since when did little Miss. Perfect have powers?" The voice said irritatingly as he caught sight of Caitlin.

Caitlin made eye contact with her now, new roommate, confirming that she was right about the owner of the voice. There in the right corner of the room stood Hartley Rathaway. You have got to be kidding me. Caitlin felt nothing but absolute dread.

* * *

Month 1: Week 1:

This past week could not past slower and was hands down one of the longest weeks of Caitlin's life. She honestly didn't think anything could compete with the time when she was captured by Zoom but her first week with Hartley as a roommate is coming close to rising as a new victor. Where did she even start? His incessant questions, his annoying nature, his constant snarky remarks, his nosiness, their bad history, even his freaking face was starting to irritate Caitlin. She usually may have patience but her exhaustion from the experiments and the small confinement that they were in were proving unhelpful with her tolerance for Hartley.

"Have you ever tried to make ice cream with your powers before?" Hartley asked curiously.

"Have you ever tried to shut up before?" Caitlin retorted.

"Wow, you didn't have to give me such a cold shoulder. It hurts you know, Kit-Kat"

Caitlin rolled her eyes and banged her head slightly on the wall. Add bad puns and nicknames to the list.

Month 1: Week 2:

It's been about 2 weeks since they first found out that they were in the same situation and not much has changed. Despite Caitlin's best efforts to not speak to him, Hartley continues to be persistent and annoying.

Caitlin groaned after what felt like his 100th question. "Why are you trying to talk to me?"

"Come on Caitlin, who else do I have to talk to? I thought you were smarter than that."

"First of all, you don't know me. Second, we're not friends last I checked."

"Look at us, look at me. Do you really think I care at this point about our past? Like it or not, we're both stuck in here so why not take advantage of what we do have?"

Caitlin scoffed. "Oh, because suddenly now you're a different person, right?"

"People can change, people can evolve. Not all is set in stone as one may think." Hartley paused and looked at Caitlin earnestly. "Trust me from experience, friends don't always stay friends. Enemies don't always stay enemies."

Caitlin looked at Hartley, his words were spoken with sincerity. Hartley offered her a small smile.

"I'm Hartley." Hartley raised his hand towards Caitlin as a peace offering.

Caitlin smiled back as she gripped Hartley's hand. "I'm Caitlin."

* * *

Month 2:

In the last month, the dynamic between Caitlin and Hartley changed drastically. Any hostility they had for each other were in the past as they became each other's source of strength. No matter how difficult the tests were, they had something to look forward to despite how bleak the days were.

"You can only pick one. Would you rather be covered in fur or covered in scales?" Hartley questioned.

Caitlin chuckled. "That's easy. Covered in fur since I'm always cold. Haircuts and shaving would be a pain though." Hartley chuckled at that. "Hmm, my turn…would you rather kiss a jellyfish or step on a scorpion?"

"Sucks either way but I would step on a scorpion since I wouldn't want to limit my speaking or kissing ability in any way." Hartley finished with a wink.

Caitlin responded with a disgusted look.

"Cake or Pie?"

"No question, pie all day." Caitlin responded quickly.

Hartley directed an incredulous look at Caitlin. "Uh no way, cake is way superior to pie."

Caitlin shook her head. "Pie can work savory or sweet, it's actually something I can eat for every meal."

"Ha, you underestimate my love for cake, I could definitely eat it for every meal. Besides, when you have a significant event, you have cake: weddings, birthdays. You don't bring pie."

"Thanksgiving: Pumpkin Pie. Fourth of July: Apple Pie. Iconic. You best believe I would have a wedding pie over a wedding cake." Caitlin countered.

"I'm sorry but have you seen those TV shows where they can make extravagant cakes for any occasion. You want a cake shaped like a castle? Done. You want one like a shark? Done. You can't do that with pie. Pie is so limiting." Hartley argued.

Caitlin crossed her arms. "You don't need extra when the base is perfection."

"That's just what boring people say to make themselves feel better."

"I guess "interesting" people don't like pizza since that is a type of pie."

"No. What kind of logic is that?"

"It has the main components. A Chicago deep-dish pizza is pretty much a pie."

"A deep-dish pizza is pretty much a casserole, who uses utensils to eat pizza?"

The two continued their friendly debate through the night, promising each other that they will prove the other wrong once by giving the other the best pie/cake they've ever had once they were free.

* * *

Month 3:

Hartley tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Caitlin to be brought back from her latest session. It was taking longer than usual and that placed Hartley on edge. Caitlin has become increasingly important to him these last few months. Their natures were polar opposites but somehow it worked. Her patience countered his lack thereof and kept him in line more than once. His humor, or what Caitlin has coined as "snark", raised the mood and lifted Caitlin out of a dark pit many times. Hartley sat up straight when he recognized the familiar stomping from the guards. The door swung open as the guard dumped Caitlin, who was unconscious, carelessly to the ground.

"Hey, watch it, you lug! Be more careful!" Hartley felt his blood boil as he rose to his feet.

"You don't give the orders, lab rat." The guard said in a demeaning manner before exiting the cell.

Hartley quickly kneeled next to Caitlin and lifted her in his arms. He gently set her down on her bed being extra careful not to move her too much. He sat down on the ground next to the bed, content with just being near her as she slept. He knew that when Caitlin wakes up, she would be in a state of fear and he wanted to be there for her when she does.

Caitlin shot up from her bed and was breathing heavily. All her thoughts were disorientated as her nightmares clouded her head. Panic crawled up her throat and Caitlin gripped her shirt tightly in an attempt to ground herself. Her eyes opened when she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulder.

"I'm here. Take a slow breath." Hartley spoked calmly as he pulled Caitlin against his side.

Caitlin did as instructed and took a few short breaths. She focused on her breathing, focused on Hartley's hand as it rubbed her arm comfortingly, focused on anything other than her nightmares.

"How long was I out?" Caitlin questioned, in a soft tone.

"Maybe an hour or two. I can't really tell in here, but the guards haven't changed shifts yet, so it hasn't been that long."

Caitlin nodded and laid her head on Hartley's shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hartley asked referring to her nightmares.

Caitlin shook her head.

Hartley nodded, respecting her privacy. "Okay, when you're ready."

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Hartley said with a shrug.

Caitlin orientated herself closer to Hartley. "You know, if someone had told me months ago that I would be friends with the annoying Hartley Rathaway, I would have called them crazy."

"You had to put in the annoying part in?"

"I'm grateful that you're here. I'm grateful for your friendship, Hartley."

Hartley felt his cheeks warm and cleared his throat. "Well, I could probably think about a thousand other places that I would rather be in."

Caitlin shoved her elbow into Hartley's side gently.

Hartley feigned discomfort but then laid his head on top of Caitlin's and whispered. "I'm grateful for you too Caitlin."

Caitlin smiled at Hartley's shy words.

* * *

Month 4:

Hartley and Caitlin were laying next to each other on Caitlin's bed, having found that they had less nightmares when they could feel each other's presence.

"Theoretically, if we go the same way that so many of the other metahumans here have, what would you regret most not getting to do?"

"A little "the world is ending" scenario, don't you think?"

"You know me, Caitlin. I'm all for the dramatics."

Caitlin thought about the question. What would she most regret?

"I would want to see my parents again." Hartley admitted. "You know, last I saw them we fought for what at the time seemed like some great injustice and now it seems so insignificant."

Caitlin turned her head towards Hartley. "What would you want to do with your parents?"

Hartley gave her a wide grin. "You think bringing them to a gay club would be too much?"

Caitlin laughed. "Maybe just a little."

"Nothing too grand. I just want to go for dinner, have a little wine, and finally talk things over. I've always said they had old values but truthfully, I never cared enough to listen to what they had to say. I just assumed that each time they attempted to meet up, we would just fight again, and I haven't seen them for almost 2 years now."

"I could come with you to meet them the first time if it makes it easier." Caitlin offered as she held Hartley's hand.

"I appreciate it, but I think I should do it on my own the first time. They would probably just get confused and think you were my girlfriend."

Caitlin shuddered. "Eww."

"Hey, you could do a lot worse than me." Hartley exclaimed.

"True, at least you wouldn't want to name your child Banana." Caitlin said in reference to one of Hartley's dates.

"Ugh, don't remind me. He was so cute too but talking to him was like talking to drywall."

"Yeah, you don't have the greatest dating history."

"Oh, you're one to talk. Remember when you dated Zoom." Hartley countered.

Caitlin placed a hand on her face and shook her head. "The regret is real with that one. Never going to live that one down."

"Hey, you didn't answer the question, what would you most regret?"

"Who knows?" Caitlin shrugged her shoulders.

Hartley's jaw dropped. "Hey, nu-uh. You don't get to hear me reveal my soul and not do the same."

"You said it all on your own, I didn't coerce you to tell me."

"Caaaiiittlliiinn. You can't do that to me." Hartley whined but Caitlin ignored him.

Caitlin was telling the truth when she said: who knows. That included herself. She wasn't entirely sure what she would most regret. When she thought about it, her mind could only make out a silhouette of someone, but she couldn't figure out who or what her mind was saying.

* * *

Month 5:

"AHHHHH!" A loud scream echoed off the walls, precisely Hartley's scream, could be heard from his and Caitlin's cell as Caitlin expertly realigned Hartley's dislocated shoulder.

"There, good as new." Caitlin said with a smile.

Hartley grunted as he saw stars from the pain. "You liked doing that a little too much."

"It's sort of routine for me after doing it so much for Barry. There is something satisfying about feeling the bone shift back into place."

"Hmm, very sadistic of you."

"You're welcome by the way. Keep you arm up and try to minimize any movement." Caitlin spoke sternly in response to Hartley's coldness.

Hartley sighed. "I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful. Lapin put me through the wringer today and this dislocated shoulder was the last thing I needed. Thank you for fixing my shoulder, Caitlin."

Caitlin smiled slightly. "You're welcome. It was a good distraction."

"How are you feeling?" Hartley scooted closer to Caitlin. He was taken away before Caitlin was brought back from her session.

Caitlin's jaw clenched and she fidgeted with her fingers. "I'm fin- "

"-Caitlin." Hartley stopped Caitlin before she could lie to him.

Caitlin swallowed and tilted her head back. "I'm tired." Caitlin admitted quietly. "I feel my will breaking with each passing day and I'm trying desperately to hold onto it, but it keeps slipping away from me. I'm really tired, Hartley."

"Come on, hey look at me. "Hartley ordered Caitlin as she looked down at Hartley. "You don't think I'm tired too? You can't give up Caitlin, not now, not ever. WE are not giving Lapin the satisfaction. You must keep fighting, you have so much to fight for. Think of Cisco, Ronnie, Barry, Frost, Central City, your career, your life…me. This is not how your story ends: locked up with some schmuck in this hellhole. Fight."

"How?"

Hartley thought about it for a moment. "Think of when you felt most relaxed, most free to be you, when you felt like you were having fun. It could be something small. When you think of one, think of another one, and another, and another. Keep building on that feeling of freedom and joy in those memories and don't ever forget it. Whatever Lapin do, she can't take that away from you. Caitlin, you are one of the strongest people I know. I mean you have to be to put up with me." Caitlin cracked a smile at that. "We'll get through this Caity-Cat. Now help me with my shoulder, it is killing me."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Caitlin said as she reached for her blanket to rip and see if it would work as a sling.

"Never." Hartley grinned and Caitlin couldn't help but to grin with him.

* * *

Month 6: Morning after Caitlin's last examination using her worst fears.

Caitlin opened her eyes slightly when she felt something touch her face. Her vision cleared as she focused on Hartley, concern was written all over his face. His face lit up when he saw that she was awake.

"Hey." Hartley said, gently. "I'm sorry for not being awake when you came back yesterday. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's okay. I didn't want to wake you up; you need the rest."

Hartley glanced over Caitlin; he noticed the dried tear marks which indicated to him that she most likely fell asleep while she was crying. He sighed before pulling Caitlin in for a hug. Caitlin felt her defenses crumble and her tears fell as she grasped onto Hartley tightly.

Caitlin hiccupped slightly as Hartley rubbed her back after her tears had calmed.

"Think of one of your stored memories." Hartley stated, referring to the conversation they had when Caitlin first wanted to give up. Over the past month, Caitlin has been diligently working on a mental storage for all her happiest memories.

Caitlin rummaged through her mind as she searched desperately for a memory that would distract her from her fears. She finally settled on one memory, the one that she has gone back to numerous of times. She smiled as she recollected the night that she sang karaoke with Barry. Although, it wasn't a complete memory, thanks to her intoxicated state, she remembered how free she felt when she sang terribly on that stage. She remembered the glee she had in her voice when she whispered, "I sang." to Barry.

Hartley noticed the smile on Caitlin's face. "You feel better?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yeah."

One thing Caitlin knew for sure was that she was able to stand strong against Lapin as long as Hartley is by her side.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay, Hartley is back. Total coincidence that he came back around the same time his character did in the show. So in order to make this chapter work, I used the personality of S1's Hartley before Barry changed it in S2. In my mind, he worked with Team Flash against the time wraith in S2 but are not friends.**

**See you at the next chapter.**

**-V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings everybody. I have returned with another chapter after quite some time. I hope everybody has been okay through these tough and confusing times. Now onto the chapter itself. Stick with me. It's taking me a bit of time to connect all the pieces and start moving the story, but I promise you that we are getting there. As usual, I hope it is an enjoyable read.**

**Roswelllostcause: We are getting there, I promise. Thank you for sticking with the story.**

**Manticore-gurl071134: It has been enjoyable writing their interactions. Hope you like this update too.**

**All characters and story belong to the writers, producers of The Flash, The CW and DC Comics. I do not own the rights to any of them, just the idea of this story is my own.**

**Feel free to write a review on your thoughts.**

**Chapter 5:**

Hartley released a shaky breath as he tried his best to remain composed for hell will freeze over on the day he gives Lapin any indication that she was winning. He felt himself unconsciously clenching his fists as another round of testing sent a wave of pain through his body. "Is that all you got robotic freaks? It's going to take a lot more than some minor sound waves to break me, I can promise you that much." Hartley grunted, raising his right middle finger at the two lab assistants present in the room.

"Test subject appears to be agitated at the current level of stimulation." The blonde female lab assistant vocalized as she typed her observations on the computer.

Hartley scoffed. "Screw you."

"Proceed with Level 4 strength." She ordered her partner, ignoring Hartley's remarks.

The hump-backed lab assistant on her right nodded at the command and moved to crank one of the knobs on the console connected to Hartley.

Hartley bit down on his lips hard just in time to silence the scream that almost escaped, tasting blood as he did so. He felt his body crumbling from the frequency that he was inflicted with and every muscle in his body tensed. He grasped onto his consciousness tightly and used the utmost willpower to push back against the pain he was feeling.

"BP and heart rate spiking. Noticeable increase in synapse transmission along the A-delta fibers indicating the subject is experiencing sharp pain."

"Got to give him credit, stubborn as a mule. Judging from the data, he should be experiencing pain akin to a 3rd degree burn and yet he shows no indication of it, how annoying." The lab assistant muttered with disappointment.

The blond assistant shook her head with disapproval. "These tests are done to evaluate the maximum pain tolerance and breaking points of the subject, not to keep you entertained."

He raised his hands in defense and shrugged. "I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to hear an occasional scream. Keeps things interesting, you know. Especially since we have been going at this for almost an hour."

She rolled her eyes in response. "His brain activity is indicating that we are near his breaking point, increase the level by a quarter."

"That's no fun. Why are we playing it safe? Let's kick it up a notch." He defied against his orders, seeking his personal amusement, and cranked the knob to Level 5.

"Wait, you idiot. That's compromising the accuracy of the t-" The lab assistant was interrupted by a spine-chilling scream from Hartley. Her eyes widened as her monitors began to release large sparks. Before she could react any further, Hartley was pushed to the absolute edge and released a tremendous amount of ultrasonic energy. The energy ricocheted through the lab, sending everything flying back into the walls: computers, equipment, assistants alike. The lights flickered off and Hartley was shrouded in darkness. The only source of light came from the emergency lights and a loud alarm rang off the walls as an automated warning came through the intercoms. "METAHUMAN DAMPENERS DISABLED". Hartley moved to his right and tumbled heavily onto the ground. His vision blurred further from the impact and he shook his head slightly in an attempt to realign himself. He stumbled towards the exit but not before making sure to grab the key card off one of the unconscious assistants. He stepped out of the lab and almost tripped over the guard's body that was situated in front of the experimentation lab. Hartley stepped around the guard and glanced around the hall taking notice that the guard in front of the room next door was also knocked out. Without hesitation, he used the key card to open that door and found the state of the lab was like his own. Everybody present in the room was unconscious and for once Hartley mentally thanked the assistants for probing him too hard. Whatever frequency they had used on him had triggered his powers to the max and seemed to have overridden the system, at least in this section of the lab. Hartley maneuvered himself to the unconscious figure on the testing table and shook her shoulders frantically.

"Caitlin, come on. Wake up."

Caitlin stirred and automatically flinched from the contact and moved away from Hartley.

"Relax Caity-Cat, it's me, Hartley." Hartley said in a calm tone as he raised a hand to move the strand of hair that was covering her face.

"Hartley?" Caitlin asked, questioning if this was real or just another simulation. "What are you doing? What's- "

"- we don't have time; I'll explain on the way. We need to go now!" Hartley urged as he wrapped his arm around Caitlin to support her off the table. "Do you remember the way out of here?" Hartley questioned as they exited into the hallway.

"Somewhat. It isn't a sure thing though, it's just a collection of passages that I pieced together over time. I'm not even sure if it leads to an exit, it could lead to a dead end for all I know." Caitlin said wearily.

"Well, that's all we've got to go on. A maybe exit is better than the dead end that we are already in if we just stay here."

"Wait, what is happening?"

"Which direction?" Caitlin pointed towards the left. "Somehow someone out there is giving us an out and we're taking it, right now. The meta dampeners are down, everyone within this foot radius is knocked out and it's our best chance to get out of this hell hole or at least give it our best shot." Hartley explained.

"How did you even manage to do this?" Caitlin questioned. She pointed to the right when they reached the end of the hall.

"Sheer dumb luck and a little mix of my powers. They somehow overrode the system. It just so happens that we were both being tested at the same time. Long overdue for some luck after all the crap we've been through if you ask me." Hartley said, his breaths came out in heavy pants. He placed an arm against the wall and shifted his weight against it.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Caitlin and she immediately pulled his arm to stop him. "You are not okay" Caitlin's voice was laced with concern as she analyzed him for any physical injury.

"I'm fine, let's keep moving." Hartley attempted to move but found his ankles buckling and quickly kneeled.

"Yeah, clearly." Caitlin muttered sarcastically. She shook her head disapprovingly. "It must have taken a lot for you to have released enough power to cause this shutdown and I don't even want to know what they must have put your body through in order for you to have reached that point."

"We don't have time to fuss over this, Caitlin." Hartley pushed against the floor and stood up shakily.

Caitlin's eyes widened. "Your nose is bleeding."

Hartley moved the back of his hand to wipe off the blood. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Your brain could be hemorrhaging especially after all that exertion."

"Or I could have just bumped my nose too hard and so what? A little brain bleed is fine." Hartley argued in a jokingly manner.

"This isn't something to kid about." Caitlin spoke furiously as she neared him to take a closer look.

Hartley grabbed her hand and looked at Caitlin seriously. "Either way I don't really have a choice. I'm dead anyways. Whether it be from a brain bleed or from Lapin's continuous testing. We have death sentences as long as we stay here, and we may never get another chance like this again. You with me?"

Caitlin's jaw clenched but grasped onto Hartley's hand and placed it over her shoulders. "The stairs are up ahead. We go up two flights of stairs and down a corridor on the left. There is a door at the end that should be the exit."

Hartley nodded promptly and held in a groan as they moved forward. They moved silently up the flight of stairs. Hartley felt like his feet were trapped in cement, each step was draining him of the extraordinarily little energy that he had left. It felt ages long before they finally reached the last of the stairs. Caitlin peeked her head out of the door to check for any guards and Hartley leaned heavily against the railing.

"Okay, it's clear. Let's- "A loud, piercing alarm cut off Caitlin's voice and an announcement started blaring through the intercoms. "UNACCOUNTED FOR METAHUMANS IN THE EAST WING! ALL GUARDS PROCEED TO THE EAST WING IMMEDIATELY."

"Well there goes our upper hand." Hartley mumbled.

"Come on, let's get to the exit before they realize our exact position."

Hartley eyed Caitlin with affection which was then replaced with determination. "You go."

"What." Caitlin said confusingly.

"Now that they are onto us, we have even less time. I'll cause a distraction and lead them away from you to give you more time."

Caitlin looked at Hartley in disbelief. "Hartley. No. I'm not leaving you behind."

"Come on Caitlin, I'm pretty much a dead weight at this point. I'm just going to hold you back. It's going to be a lot easier for them to catch us if we are together."

"I don't care – "

"I do. This is it. This is our chance, your chance. We have to do anything to increase our odds."

Caitlin looked at Hartley pleadingly. "Hartley. Please." Her voice cracked as her eyes started to water.

Hartley smiled gently and caught a loose tear with his thumb before caressing Caitlin's cheek. "Let me be the hero." He gathered Caitlin into a quick hug before releasing her and placing a hand below her chin, lifting her eyes to his. "Go Caitlin, you are our only chance now." Hartley said in a final tone before walking out the door, turned to give one last encouraging look to Caitlin, and headed in the opposite direction of the exit.

Caitlin sat against the door and steeled her emotions. She held her breath when she recognized the sound of the clunky boots that have resided permanently in her memory as the boots that the guards wore. She saw the doorknob move and braced herself for the worse.

"Metahuman spotted near Lab E1B." A voice reported through the guard's walkie-talkie. Caitlin flinched at the realization that Hartley was spotted.

"Copy that, heading over there now." The guard replied and moved away from the door.

Caitlin stood still until she could no longer hear the guard and proceeded to open the door. The hallway remained empty and she quickly walked towards the end of the hall. She reached the door at the end and pushed against it, sighing with relief when it opened. She was greeted with a gush of wind blowing over her face and she breathed deeply, greedily even at the first sign of the outside. She stumbled through the door hoping to find freedom. Her face fell when her vision cleared to find that although she was outside, she was on the wrong side of a two-layered fence. A metal wire fence first and what looks like a concrete wall after. The walls stood at around 10 feet, surrounding all sides. The only section that wasn't covered with the concrete wall was above Caitlin, but the wire fencing was present all around.

"Now what do I do?" She searched her brain to find a solution.

"We could try freezing and shattering our way out." Frost spoke up, only having woken up a few moments ago after rendering unconscious due to exhaustion from the recent testing.

"We don't even know what's on the other side of this wall, it could be another wall for all we know. I'd say the chances are high based on how paranoid Lapin is to have two walls built. Even if we could make it out, we have no idea where we are and what we will be facing once we're on the other side."

"We can't exactly go back to find another exit so…"

"So, we're sitting ducks." Caitlin finished despondently. "Damn it, Hartley just gave us an out and we got nothing."

"Calm down Caity, there is something else we could try. Since Rathaway shut down the metahuman dampeners, I could try to release a cold blast large enough to hopefully put us on the map. I know that the team are searching high and low for us and hopefully they will be able to track my cold signature."

"I'm hearing a but coming." Caitlin said knowingly.

"But I'm not at my full capacity and the amount of energy that I will be using to release a cold blast on that large scale…will most likely wipe me out…at least for a good while. If that is the case, I won't be able to communicate with you afterwards." Frost admitted.

Caitlin was hesitant but resigned. "We have no choice. For us; for Hartley; for every other metahuman that is trapped here. Regardless, we need to give it our best shot."

"Caity. I want you to listen to me okay?" Caitlin nodded in response. "Whatever happens after this, I want you to stay strong. Don't let Lapin get to you no matter how much she tries to get under your skin. Remember what we are fighting for. Remember what Hartley taught you about holding onto your memories. You might get lonely at first, but I know that you will get through this. I am with you, always. Even if you can't hear or feel that I am." Frost said encouragingly. "Okay Caity, brace yourself. This is going to hurt."

Caitlin brought her knees towards the ground so it would be less of a fall when she faints. "I'm ready."

At that, Frost drew all her power from within and brought it to the surface, releasing the reins on keeping it contained and pushed with everything she had. Her eyes went vibrant blue as a bright aura surrounded her and continued to build. As her powers reached the maximum, Frost released a loud scream, putting every drop of energy she had into extending her powers as far it could go. The metal fence rattled under the strength of the powers and shattered as the metal went brittle. Large cracks started to form in the cement wall as it crumbled against the sheer force that was radiating from Frost. Her vision began to blur as her energy was completely depleted from her body. "Stay strong Caity."

Those were the last words Caitlin heard before she collapsed onto her side. She saw black spots and her ears were ringing. The last thing she saw were the fast approaching silhouettes of the guards and her vision faded to black to the sounds of their clunky boots.

* * *

Caitlin jerked awake as a rush of electricity ran through her body. Her thoughts were cloudy and for a moment she was lost in her confusion.

"Good. You're awake. I knew a quick jolt would do the trick."

Lapin's voice was like a cold shower to Caitlin as her memories came racing back.

"Bad, bad girl. How dare you try and escape? Although it didn't do you much good since you accomplished nothing other than increasing my anger." Lapin sat in the corner of the room poised as ever. She uncrossed her legs and stepped closer to Caitlin. "Don't forget that you're under my control and I'm nowhere near done playing with you." Lapin said with a shrill voice as she raised a hand to stroke Caitlin's hair.

Caitlin could only flinch backwards for her hands were shackled to the bed frame. "Where's Hartley?" Caitlin asked when she realized that she wasn't in her original cell.

"Well after your little excursion this afternoon, it had come to my attention that certain changes in the system were required. After all we can't very well have a repeat of what happened this afternoon, can we? Shared containment units are now prohibited. As for your little friend." Something about the way Lapin smiled put Caitlin even more on edge. "Let's just say that he is receiving his well-deserved punishment for his disobedience and lack of discipline." The darkness and pure enjoyment she had on her face at the idea of inflicting pain was frightening.

Lapin crossed the room and a guard opened the door. "I can promise you one thing Caitlin. You won't be seeing Hartley Rathaway ever again." The door slammed shut behind Lapin.

Caitlin's breath came out in short hiccups. Lapin's words filled her with panic and dread. "Frost? Are you there?" Caitlin asked desperately even though she knew it would be hopeless. The silence in her mind and the emptiness she felt confirmed that for the first time since being locked into Lapin's grasp: she was alone. She tried to think back to one of her happy memories, but her thoughts were a void. There was no Hartley. Frost was gone. Caitlin was truly alone.

* * *

Barry leaned the back of his head into the palm of his hand as he laid back on the couch in the lounge. His mind tracing back and reflecting over everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks. Although he should have reason to celebrate with the defeat of Fire Lord at last, he couldn't shake the hopeless aura that continues to cloud him as each day passes with no sign of Caitlin. His thoughts are consumed with Caitlin and he finds his patience wearing thin and his irritation rising. He would find himself snapping at his team, Iris bearing the main force of his anger. He has been trying to be better with the team after the fallout with him being benched but his short-tempered attitude didn't help and the bond between the team remained strained. Barry sighed regretfully, realizing that he would need to apologize to the team over his actions. It wasn't fair to them; it was especially unfair to Iris who has been wholeheartedly trying her best to support him. He made up his mind to meet up with the team first thing tomorrow to make amends. Barry's eyes drooped and he started to feel the lure of sleep as his exhaustion sank in. It has been a long day and he knew that his body needed it, but the idea of sleep wasn't an inviting one. He knew that sleep meant seeing Caitlin. The decision to sleep or not was made for him however when his attention was drawn by a sudden ping. He rose to his feet as his eyebrows furrowed with confusion, but he followed the sound. The sound remained consistent like an alarm and Barry found himself led to the Cortex. He neared the main computer that had turned on by itself in the middle of the night due to a notification and his heart skipped a beat as he read over the text. He stood still as he scanned the words repeatedly to make sure that his mind wasn't playing any tricks. Barry felt hope surge through him as he took in those words once more.

COLD SIGNATURE DETECTED

"Caitlin."

**See you in the next chapter.**

**-V**


End file.
